


Military Animal

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Mages and Familiars [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa realizes he doesn't know what Iwaizumi's animal form is, so he decides to find out.</p><p>Or: Iwaizumi's Animal Form Revealed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercuryh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryh/gifts).



> mercuryh and qzuna correctly guessed Iwaizumi's animal form, so this is for them! However, qzuna wouldn't show up on the search to gift the work, so sorry about that.
> 
> Also this takes place before the war.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa mused, not looking up from the report he was reading as his familiar walked into his office, "Do you have an animal form?" Iwaizumi, who had just returned from training some of the newer mage's and familiars, frowned.

"Of course I have an animal form. Before our bond, I had several, actually. An eagle, a wolf, a panther, a vulture, a gorilla, and I even tried out crow and raven forms a few times," Iwaizumi replied.

"So did you just settle into one of those when you became my familiar?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi shrugged and walked around the desk to look over the enchanter's shoulder at the report in his hand.

"Actually, none of those are my current animal form. Why the sudden curiosity, when you're supposed to be reviewing and then signing off on this wonderfully interesting report on...what is this? Matsukawa's provisions inventory? His handwriting is usually better than that," Iwaizumi grumbled, glaring at the paper in question.

"He was in a hurry," Oikawa said, squinting at the report. "What do you think that's supposed to say?" he added, pointing to a particularly illegible line.

"Are we supposed to have sweaty tomatoes in our kitchen inventory?" Iwaizumi questioned.

"Not that I know of," Oikawa sighed. "So is your animal form weak, or do you just not like using it?" Iwaizumi blinked at the sudden return to discussing his current animal form.

"It's plenty strong, it's just not very useful inside a castle or on patrol with other people. And I don't need to use it to fight, since I can just conjure weapons in this form whenever I need them," the war god said with a shrug. Oikawa pouted at him, and Iwaizumi laughed. "You didn't explain why you're so interested all of a sudden."

"Well you haven't actually told me what it is, either," Oikawa pointed out.

"Tell me why you want to know," Iwaizumi replied. "Then I'll consider telling you what it is."

"Makki mentioned the other day that he and Mattsun have a bet going on what it is," Oikawa admitted. "Makki thinks you're a wolfhound or something smaller. Mattsun thinks you're a bear or something about the same size."

"Well, they're both wrong," Iwaizumi informed him.

"Then what are you?" Oikawa asked quickly.

"Really irritated with Matsukawa's inventory. You should make him rewrite the whole damn thing," Iwaizumi answered. Oikawa grumbled as though he had been asked to rewrite the report, then sighed.

"Tell me what your animal form is, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pleaded. Iwaizumi picked up another report from the pile waiting on Oikawa's desk, this one more legible than the inventory.

"No. Let's get these finished before dinner so we don't have to do them tomorrow," the familiar added, scanning the report, which turned out to be a summary of the previous week's patrols. He laid it on the desk, signed the bottom of the paper - he already knew how last week's patrols had gone, and there wasn't anything new in this report - and then set it on the pile of papers Oikawa had already reviewed.

"We could do them after dinner," Oikawa suggested. Iwaizumi frowned and picked up another paper.

"I was hoping to do something else after dinner," he replied.

"Oh, is that what we're calling Oikawa now? 'Something else'?" Hanamaki smirked as he walked into the office, Matsukawa on his heels. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, and Oikawa squawked indignantly.

"That's beside the point, and you have an inventory to rewrite," Iwaizumi informed Matsukawa, whose smirk faded abruptly. Oikawa squawked again and glared at them.

"Hanamaki should have to rewrite it, because it's his fault the first one was so messy," Matsukawa protested. Oikawa raised an eyebrow curiously, but Iwaizumi interupted before the conversation to turn to exactly what Hanamaki had done to make Matsukawa's handwritting so atrocious.

"One of you rewrite it. Now," he ordered, snatching the paper from Oikawa's hand and holding it out to the pair. Hanamaki stepped forward and took it, grinning.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it gets rewritten as quickly as possible," the demon assured them. He winked at Iwaizumi as he added, "I have stuff I'd like to do later, too."

"I'm stuff," Matsukawa explained unashamedly, as though Iwaizumi and Oikawa hadn't been able to figure out the insinuation on their own.

"We know," Oikawa groaned. "Go do the inventory - and neither of you counts as the inventory!" he added when they exchanged mischievous smirks.

"Yeah, yeah," Matsukawa said lightly, turning back toward the door. Hanamaki started to follow him, but turned back before he reached the doorway.

"Oh, Iwaizumi, one of the younger familiars wanted your advice on what kind of animal form is best to work on fighting in."

"Whichever form they're most comfortable in, if they retained several after bonding," Iwaizumi replied. "Now scram." The pair left, and Iwaizumi picked up another report and deposited it in Oikawa's hands. "You, read that and then sign it."

"So bossy," Oikawa mused, eyeing the report. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and took a paper for himself. "So, why won't you just tell me what your animal form is? Or better yet, show me," he added, grinning. Iwaizumi reached over without taking his eyes off the report in his hand, which turned out to be the healers' injury summary for the last week, and flicked Oikawa's forehead. "You shouldn't be so rough with me, Iwa-chan," the enchanter complained, rubbing his forehead and pouting. Iwaizumi leaned over him, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"But you've always given the impression that you liked it when I'm rough with you," the war god countered.

"If you keep saying things like that, these reports will never get done before dinner, you know," Oikawa informed him. Iwaizumi shrugged and straightened, returning his attention to the report in his hand.

"I'm not going to tell you what my animal form is. You'd probably find a way to make jokes about it," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa gave him a wide-eyed, falsely innocent expression.

"Me? Make fun of my beloved Iwa-chan? Never!" he exclaimed. Iwaizumi shook his head and signed the report he was holding, then added it to the reviewed pile.

"Just get your work done," Iwaizumi sighed.

"I will if you tell me what your animal form is!" Oikawa countered, crossing his arms and grinning at his familiar. "Otherwise, you'll have to do all of the reviewing yourself!"

"I'm pretty much doing it all right now anyway," Iwaizumi muttered. Then he sighed. "You'll probably find out eventually anyway." He moved to the middle of the room, where there was plenty of space, and then shifted to his animal form.

Oikawa stared at the large, armored _war horse_ now standing in his office, in the place Iwaizumi had been a moment before. A moment later, Iwaizumi shifted back to his usual human form and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" he prompted. "Are you going to review those reports now?"

"Just one question first," Oikawa replied, his expression of surprise shifting to a mischievous grin. "Does this mean I can ride you when we go on patrols together?"

Iwaizumi turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Oikawa could do all the reports himself.


End file.
